


There's a bean under the mattress

by NobodyGivesAShit1969



Series: Sweet Like Sugar ♡ [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Big Spoon Rick, Caring Rick, Cuddly Daryl, Daddy Kink, Daddy Rick, Daryl Whines So Much, Flu, M/M, Moody Daryl, Pouty Daryl, Princess!Daryl, Sick Daryl, Sleepy Cuddles, Spoiled Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-02-08 20:32:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobodyGivesAShit1969/pseuds/NobodyGivesAShit1969
Summary: Daryl wakes up with a sore throat and a stuffy nose, and whether sex weekend is ruined or not is up to Rick.





	1. Under the weather

* * *

   When he opened his eyes, all he knew was that he wasn't his usual self. His head felt as if it had a pile of bricks on top, his face felt hot, his nose was so stuff he couldn't breathe through it, and his eyelids felt so heavy he doubted he'd be able to stat awake for more than five minutes. He groaned, turning to face the other side of the bed and noticing that Rick was awake and was also staring at him. When the other man took a look at him, his smirk turned into an understanding look that wrinkled the skin around his eyes. 

   "Not feeling well, Dare?" He asked, already knowing the answer. Daryl shook his head, trying hard to breathe through his nose despite all the mucus. Rick did this thing that was similar to a pout, feeling bad for his obviously sick boyfriend. If Daryl admitted that he wasn't feeling well, it was because he really needed the other man's comfort, a signal that Rick quickly understood. "What hurts, princess?" 

   Daryl spoke softly, realizing how scratchy his throat felt. "My head, my face an' my throat" His words were followed by a cough that shook his whole body. 

   Rick put his arms around Daryl and held him close to his warm chest. Daryl just buried his face into the crook of Rick's neck, trying to relax against him. When his forehead hit Rick's skin, the man pulled away from his boy and got up. Daryl whined at the loss. 

   "I'll go look for the thermometer, sweetheart, I think you have a fever" Rick walked into the bathroom and dug through the drawers until he found what he was looking for. "Alright, Dare" Rick shook the thermometer as he walked towards the bed, where Daryl still laid. "Take off your T-shirt hirt, please" 

   Daryl untangled himself from under the sheets and did as he'd been asked. He shivered as soon as he didn't have the blankets and his T-shirt on anymore. 

   Rick sat on the mattress and rubbed Daryl's arms with his hands before slipping the glass thermometer under his armpit. Daryl shivered again, staring blankly at Rick's hands on him. 

   "I'm so sorry you're feeling this way, baby" Rick said and Daryl nodded, staring blankly at the mattress with his half-closed eyes, a little annoyed. 

   "An' I'm sorry I'm ruining sex weekend" Daryl looked down, wishing he could do something to change the fact that he was sick. 

   Rick took pity on him as soon as Daryl finished the sentence. "Hey, you're not ruining anything. I think it's good that I'm here to take care of you and that I'm not stuck at work. I don't care if we can't do anything for a day or two, I want you to be fine" His words made both of them blush. 

   Daryl smiled, still blushing, and spoke softly. "Thanks, Daddy" He bit his bottom lip. 

   Rick chuckled and took Daryl's hand to caress his soft skin with his fingers until he could hug him properly once the thermometer was ready to be read. 

   It took a few minutes but the thing was ready to be taken out, so Rick grabbed it with his hands and slipped it out from Daryl's armpit to read it. 

  "38.6°C, honey" He said, sighing sadly. "You do have a fever" He hugged Daryl for a few seconds before helping him put his T-shirt back on. 

  Daryl felt sorry for himself and for Rick because they wouldn't be able to enjoy their two days together as they always did, days in which nothing but sex mattered. Of course, they did do a little something over the week but weekends were only for them to use. Hours and hours were spent in order to enjoy the art of good, thorough sex, and they were always excited to push their limits a little further each time. 

   Rick hugged him again and placed a kiss on his boy's warm forehead. "Do you think you need to see a doctor?" Rick asked, already knowing that Daryl would refuse to see anyone who knew about sneezes and mucus. Daryl shook his head fervently, making Rick chuckle. "Okay honey, as long as the fever doesn't rise..." He said, cuddling his boyfriend. 

   Daryl groaned, feeling his head hurt every time he moved it. He was definitely getting moody, now that he was beggining to feel worse. He relaxed when he felt Rick's fingers slowly comb through his hair in a gentle movement. When the man stopped, Daryl whined and hoped that was enough for Rick to understand that he was supposed to continue doing it. 

   "Someone's getting grumpy" Rick commented, already knowing what a moody Daryl was like. Daryl groaned, rolling his eyes. 

   "Someone's getting stupid" Daryl said, feeling brave enough not to care about what Rick would say about his behavior. Surprisingly, Rick only chuckled and nodded, combing his fingers through Daryl's hair a few more times. 

   "Come on, let's lay down" He said, gently tugging on the younger man's forearm to help him lay down next to him. Once they were both covered in blankets, Rick spooned his boy and placed a few kisses on his collar bone. Daryl whined and pressed himself tighter against Rick's arms. "Ow, what's up?" Rick asked, referring to the whine that had obviously  _escaped_ Daryl's mouth. 

   Daryl blushed and hid his face into the pillow, embarrassed. Rick thought that was cute and lowered his right hand to pat the younger man's thigh. 

   "My princess is feeling cuddly today, huh?" He commented, not making fun of him but feeling happy to see Daryl so cuddly, more than usual. However, that didn't keep Daryl from smacking his arm for the comment. 

   "Stop" Daryl grunted, feeling even moodier. His head felt heavier and his stuffy nose made his whole face hurt. He wanted to cry, he was so frustrated. He turned to look at Rick, feeling sorry for talking to him like he had. 

   Rick sighed, rubbing his boy's thigh in order to make him feel that he understood why he was so annoyed. "It's okay, Dare" 

   Daryl bit his bottom lip. "'S not" His voice came out so whiny he regretted saying anything. 

   Rick got up from the bed, desperate to make his boy feel better, and pulled the covers off of Daryl, quickly enough for the poor guy not to be able to stop him, and then scooped Daryl up to carry him downstairs. Daryl started protesting. 

   "'M cold, lemme go back to bed" He squirmed but Rick held him tight enough for Daryl not to fall or escape. "Fuck, Rick!" 

   Rick laughed and smacked Daryl's ass, making him gasp. "Calm down, Dare" He carried Daryl downstairs, holding him tight enough for him not to fall while he squirmed, and walked into the kitchen to sit him on a chair. Daryl protested when Rick sat him down and walked away from him to start making breakfast. 

   "'M not hungry!" Daryl spoke, moody, and stood up, ready to go back to bed. Before he could take a second step away from the table, Rick smacked his ass with the spatula he had been using. Daryl jumped, a bit startled, and rubbed his butt with his right hand. 

   "Sit down" He said, pointing to the chair. Daryl shook his head, already feeling rebellious. Rick hollowed his cheeks and nodded. "Alright, then we'll go see a doctor" 

   "No!" Daryl yelled, scared and angry at the same time. He felt so frustrated because Rick didn't seem to even try to understand what he wanted. Tears blurred his vision but he didn't let them out, not ready to lose it yet. "Why won't you listen?" He bit his lip, trying to stop the growing urge to burst into tears. Being sick always made him son sensitive and weak. 

   Rick regretted pushing his boy so much, he should've seen how it was going to end. He knew how sensitive Daryl could be when his defenses, both physical and emotional, were down. 

   "Okay honey, calm down" Rick rubbed Daryl's arms and looked him in the eye, aware of how much it helped Daryl to be able to see his eyes and tell if he was being honest or not. "I'm sorry I didn't listen, I was just trying to make things better for you. I don't want you to feel this way, that's all" He could tell by how droopy Daryl's eyes were that the man had finally calmed down, maybe so much he even let himself feel sleepy. "Let's go back to bed, then, if you're not hungry. We can eat breakfast later" Rick grabbed the pan and put the half-cooked contents n a plate. 

   Daryl nodded and smiled when Rick scooped him up and carried him back upstairs. Rick sighed, disappointed in himself for making Daryl upset, but it did make him feel better tl have Daryl's head resting on his left shoulder. The older man pet the boy's hair, making him let out a contented sigh. 

   "Just relax, that'll make you feel better" Rick placed a kiss on Daryl's forehead, feeling how warm he was. Daryl rubbed his tired and sore face against Rick's shoulder in a way only a kitten would have, expressing both tiredness and need for affection. Rick held him tighter and whispered into his ear: "I know, honey, I know" He rubbed his back as they entered the master bedroom. "I'm here, I've got you" He laid Daryl down on their bed, gently and lovingly, and then laid down by his side, right before the other man could whine as he felt the sudden absence. "Shhh, I didn't leave" 

   "Closer" Daryl said in a whiny tone, trying to get a hold of Rick's arms or T-shirt or whatever. 

   That's when Rick looked down and realized that he was almost sitting on the opposite side of the bed and that Daryl wanted him to spoon him. While scooting over, Rick smiledfondly at Daryl's need of being physically with him, almost glued together. 

   "Just sleep, baby" Rick pet Daryl's hair until the younger man fell asleep and the only thing he could hear were his little, cute snores. 

    


	2. Cuddles are better than medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick gives Daryl some medicine and soup, and gets him ready to take a nap. But Daryl is desperate to make Rick feel good and Rick is not willing to let that happen.

   "A quickie?" Daryl looked up at Rick, who was laying on the bed, right next to him. 

  Rick rolled his eyes. "No" 

  "A... Blowjob?" Daryl asked, hopeful, before he blew his nose with a tissue. 

  Rick rolled his eyes. "No" He understood that Daryl wanted to make him feel good because it was sex weekend, but he was sick and that meant that Rick wasn't going to let him do anything. 

  Daryl looked down, feeling rejected. "A handjob?" He said in a tiny voice, which sounded like a whisper. 

  Rick sighed deeply and put his book down "No, Dare, you're sick" He heard Daryl's disappointed "oh", and pressed his chest closer against Daryl's back, moving to sit in a more relaxed position. "Baby, I don't want to sound mean--" He was cut off by Daryl. 

  "Then don't be mean!" Daryl looked at him again, this time with a furrowed brow. 

   Rick laughed. "I'm not being mean, I--" 

   Daryl cut him off again. "Yes, you are" He accused him. 

   Rick put an arm across Daryl's belly and hugged him closer. "Listen to me" 

   "I won't, 'cause you're not listening to me" He turned his head to the other side, not wanting to look at Rick. 

  Rick sighed deeply. He didn't know if he would be able to keep calm and be patient with such a moody Daryl. 

  "Daryl, what did I say about you acting like a baby?" He asked, and Daryl let out a "hmph" out of indignation. Rick bit his bottom lip. "Answer me" 

   Daryl pouted and spoke softly. "I'm not being a baby" 

  Rick clearly disagreed. "Yes, you are." He paused. "My answer is final: we're not doing anything sex-related today because you're sick" He said and Daryl looked at him angrily. "Now, if you decide to ignore today's rule, you must know that my hands are going to be near your butt all day, so you better be careful" He warned. "...Unless you want to add your butt to the list of things that are sore today." 

   Daryl pouted again and shook his head. "No, Daddy, sorry" 

   Rick nodded and caressed Daryl's tummy "It's okay, my love" He kissed the boy's ear. "I'm sorry I had to tell you 'no', but it's what's best for you"

   Daryl nodded and clung to Rick, hiding his face in the older man's chest. Rick pet his boy's hair lovingly, enjoying the feeling of its sofntess. Daryl contently and leaned even more into the touch. Rick smiled and continued petting his hair for a few minutes. 

   "I'll go get you some medicine, sweetheart. I can hear you struggling to breathe through your stuffy nose" Rick got up and walked into the bathroom, where the medicine was. He got some cold medicine, some pills for the pain and a glass of water, and hoped that would be enough. "Here, love" He gave Daryl the pills and the water first, and after the man took them, he gave him the cold medicine. Daryl took everything without complaint, which was uncommon, focusing on feeling better so that he could make Rick feel good. 

   "Cuddle more, now?" He smiled, patting the mattress. When Rick shook his head, Daryl looked down. "Why not?" 

  Rick smiled. "Baby, I have to make you some soup. After I'm done, we can lay down and cuddle" 

   "But Daddy, I don't need no soup" He pouted, making that face that Rick both loved and hated. "I need you to be here, with me, to get better"

   Rick chuckled and opened the bedroom door. "You  _almost_ got me" He winked at Daryl, who put on his best 'annoyed' face and flipped him off. Rick's eyes widened. "Alright, I can see where you're going" Rick sighed and Daryl rolled his eyes. "I know you're just trying to get my attention, so I'm not going to spank you for that" He said, looking at Daryl in a severe way only to show him that he meant what he said. "But stop it, no more chances. Next time you break a rule, you're getting twenty smacks over my lap, understood?" He warned, causing Daryl to nod. "Good. Now let me get you some soup" 

  Yes, Daryl did understand that he could get in trouble if he didn't stop pushing Rick with his attitude, but he didn't want to stop trying to make Rick spank him because he knew that both of them got aroused by it. He knew that Rick loved having him laying across his lap, with his sweet ass within reach, and that made him want to be naughty. He was sure that Rick would want to fuck him if he showed him that he felt well enough to misbehave. 

  When Rick came back, holding a steaming bowl of soup, Daryl sat up. Rick sat next to him and started feeding him. It was still very hot, so the older man blew on the liquid to make it colder so Daryl could eat it. 

  Rick thought that Daryl looked very cute, with his pink cheeks, his tired eyes and his messy hair. 

  When the bowl was empty and Daryl's tummy was momentarily full, Rick tucked them both in and spooned his boyfriend. 

  "Let's sleep for a bit" He combed his fingers through Daryl's hair. Daryl grabbed Rick's hand and lowered it from his waist to his hip. Rick patted the boy's hip and butt, making him smile. "Sleep, baby" 

   "You too" Daryl said, even though he knew Rick would stay up to watch him as he slept, in case he had nightmares or in case his fever rose. 

   Even though Daryl closed his eyes, he couldn't find a way to fall asleep. The fact that Rick's body was pressed into his as they cuddled had him thinking of all the things he could do to make the man beside him feel good. He reached out for the other man's crotch, sliding his hand backwards until it met Rick's thigh and then sliding it further until it touched his clothed cock. He moaned and cupped the member. 

  Rick let out a slight gasp and brought his hand down hard on Daryl's right ass cheek, making the boy yelp. 

  "What do you think you're doing?" Rick asked, serious, as he caressed the chubby cheek. 

  Daryl turned to look at him with a pout on his face and said: "Jus' tryin'a make you feel good" 

  "Well, I don't need that" Rick said. "But thanks" He placed a kiss on Daryl's hair. "Now go back to sleep" 

   It's not that Rick wasn't dreaming of having Daryl naked, sweaty and needy on top of him, riding him, but the boy was sick and Rick was more interested in protecting and taking care of him. Daryl was his sugar baby after all. 

  

   Daryl managed to sleep for almost half-an-hour before he woke up sweating and panting, the remnants of the newest nightmare still attached to his face. Rick quickly wrapped him into his strong arms and started whispering comforting words into his ear. 

  "Shhh, it's okay" The older man said, holding Daryl lovingly. "It was just a nightmare, everything's okay" 

  "Y-y-yeah" Daryl said, still shaking. 

  "Do you wanna talk about it?" Rick hoped Daryl did want to talk because it always made things easier for both of them. But Daryl simply shook his head, looking down. "That's okay, princess" He nuzzled the boy's neck and placed a kiss on his burning skin. Daryl blushed and smiled, it was still hard for him to hear all those nice words every day, it felt so dreamy and so impossible he couldn't help it. 

   After a few minutes, Daryl found the strength to say something. 

   "Daddy, do you know what could make me feel better?" He bat his eyes, trying to look even more attractive to the other man, but all the heat he was feeling due to the fever made his face all red and his eyes droopy. 

   Rick smiled and, pretending he had no idea what his baby's plans were, said: "What, sweetness?" 

  Daryl blushed again. "If ya could let me make you feel good" He gave Rick a tiny smile, still shy. 

  Rick chuckled. "But I do feel good; I'm in bed with you, we're cuddling, you're being so sweet... What else could I ask for?" 

  Daryl narrowed his eyes and said: "...A blowjob" He hoped Rick would agree, he needed Rick to agree. Daryl felt he would cry if Rick rejected him again. All this mucus and that stupid headache had him feeling more sensitive than ever. 

   Rick rolled his eyes and shook his head without even thinking about it. But when he saw Daryl's disappointed and upset face he wished he hadn't declined that fast. 

  Daryl looked down before turning his back on Rick and laying on his right arm, which was what he always did when he got upset. 

  "Aw, come on!" Rick put an arm around Daryl's waist and tried to pull on him enough to make him turn around. But Daryl was moody and quickly bat Rick's hand away. Rick nodded, feeling a little bit hurt. "Why did you get mad? I'm just trying to do the right thing!" Sometimes he didn't understand Daryl, really. 

  But Daryl didn't answer, ignoring him, because he knew Rick would try harder if he just kept quiet and pretended to be angrier than he actually was. He was angry, but not enough to actually ignore Rick. 

   Rick felt bad for his boy, he knew that Daryl tried hard to show how affectionate he actually was and that turning him down wasn't going to make him want to show his feelings more. 

   "Baby, talk to me" He kissed Daryl's left shoulder and nuzzled the skin of his neck. But Daryl still didn't talk. "Hey, love, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel bad" He hugged his waist and kissed his shoulder again. 

   "But ya did" Daryl whispered, so quietly that Rick hardly heard him.

  Rick grimaced and sighed. "I'm sorry" He nuzzled his boy's neck again, loving the feeling of his soft skin against the tip of his nose. "What can I do to make you feel better?" He asked. "It can be anything you want" 

  Daryl smiled. "You know what I want" He said softly, making Rick smile. 

   "Okay, baby" He said, caressing Daryl's waist. "Touch me real nice, just the way you know I like" 

  Daryl complied, slowly snaking his hand down and into Rick's sweatpants and underwear. Daryl smiled and bit his bottom lip, already feeling as Rick got hard in his pants. 

  After all, sex weekend wasn't ruined. 

 

  

  

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys likes it!!! Tell me if you like this series and if you wanna read more <3   
>  Thanks for readin uwu

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it :3 Leave a comment if you'd like, suggesting new situations for me to put these adorable guys into *wink wink*


End file.
